The Heart Attack
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will has been dancing around and he is exhausted. When he collapses, Quinn finds him. What will happen?


It was just another day at William McKinley High school and Will Schuester was in the auditorium dancing around on the large stage. He was all alone as it was lunch time and everyone was getting their lunches.

He had his Michael Jackson cd in the CD player and he was dancing in time to the music. He had been dancing around for a while now and he was a little bit tired so he was going to stop once the song 'Bad' had ended.

He was wearing a thing grey t-shirt and his brown loose jeans. His grey shirt was wet all over and he had sweat on his face and chest. He was going to stop dancing ages ago and go get some lunch with his beautiful red head girlfriend Emma, but he lost track of time.

When the song came to the end, he stopped dancing panting slightly and went over to the black piano near him. He sat down on the stool trying to catch his breath as he grabbed his bottle of cold water and downed it all quickly. He put the bottle back on the piano and then put his hands through his brown sweaty curls, tangling his fingers slightly.

He wiped his forehead on the back of his hand, collecting the sweat and he looked at his watch. He had been dancing for half an hour so far and he only had twenty minutes of his lunch left. He got up from the piano stool and went around the other side of the piano to take his cd out of the CD player.

When he reached it, he went to get his cd when he felt a sharp pain in the left side of his chest. He winced at the pain and his left arm felt funny, so he left the cd then went to go back to the stool to sit down. He didn't even get back to the seat when he felt another pain.

He gasped as he was finding it harder to breathe and he clutched his chest with his left hand as he held on to the piano with his right hand for support. He was getting dizzy and he could hear ringing in his ears then he felt himself hit the floor.

The pain in his chest was definitely from his heart and he wondered if he was having a heart attack. He knew it might be possible even though he was really healthy and he hadn't had this problem before. He screamed out as the pain increased, clutching his chest and then everything went black.

Meanwhile Quinn had just came from the choir room in search of Will as she needed his help with her Spanish work. She had searched his classroom, his office, the choir room, the hallways and she hadn't found him.

Then she remembered the auditorium and she turned around to walk in that direction. She walked down the long never ending hallways of the school and she was getting nearer when she heard an agonising scream. She instantly panicked as it sounded like the person who had screamed was in pain and she knew she would have to find out what was going on.

As she approached the auditorium doors, she pushed them open and stepped inside cautiously. The room was in silence as she walked further in to it. She looked around to see nothing at all but then she looked at the stage and she saw someone lying on it.

She quickly walked down the steps, past the rows of seats towards the stage. When she recognised the hair, she knew it was Will, the man she was in love with and her heart stopped. She ran as fast as she could up the steps to get on the stage, then she dashed across to his unmoving form.

"Mr Schue!" Quinn shouted.

She dropped to her knees beside him, turning him on to his back from lying face down. Once he was on his back she saw his eyes were closed, and she brought up her hand to tap his face lightly, but then harder when he didn't respond.

"Mr Schue, can you hear me?" Quinn asked.

With no response she held her ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds she didn't feel or hear anything and she blanched. She sat back and put two shaking fingers under his jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When she didn't feel the slightest beat under her fingers she panicked as this was the man she loved with her heart and soul.

She didn't know what to do as she stared at the teacher's lifeless form. She remembered taking some first aid courses a while back, but she couldn't remember anything. She knew certain things but the rest was just a blur as she desperately tried to remember.

She knew she needed to call an ambulance and she quickly reached in to her pocket for her cell phone and she pressed in the 3 digit number she needed. It rang for a moment before someone answered and Quinn looked at her teacher.

"Lima, Ohio emergency services, will you be requiring the fire brigade, the hospital or the police?" The calm woman asked.

"Hospital," Quinn replied quickly.

"Lima, Ohio general hospital, please state your emergency," The man asked.

"My teacher Mr Schuester, isn't breathing and he doesn't have a pulse. I'm at William McKinley High school, please send someone quick," Quinn panicked.

"A unit is on the way Miss. Do you know what happened?" The man asked calmly.

"No. I just got here and found him like this. What should I do?" Quinn replied.

"Okay do you know how to administer CPR?" The man asked.

Then she remembered everything she had learnt, it was 30 compressions and then two breaths. She realised she hadn't replied and she quickly responded to the man.

"Yes I do," Quinn answered.

"Well I need you to stay calm and administer CPR until help arrives, okay?" The man asked.

"Okay," Quinn replied.

She quickly hung up dropped her cell phone next to her and moved closer to her unresponsive teacher. She put one hand on Will's chest then put the other on top of it, lacing her fingers together. She leaned up so her knees were the only thing on the ground; she locked her elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat.

"Come on Mr Schue," Quinn urged.

As she applied more pressure on his chest, she panted slightly and sweat began to form on her brow. When she reached 30, she hunched over Will's face, lifted his neck, levered back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with her thumb and forefinger.

Quinn took a deep breath and pushed down on his chin, before sealing his lips with her own. She had never imagined the first time her lips would touch his would be like this, in a life or death situation. His lips were so soft and she wanted to kiss them and lick them but she wouldn't. One, two breaths were blown in to his mouth and Will's cheeks puffed out, then she sat back on her knees, beginning compressions again.

Her arms stayed straight as she pushed down hard on his chest, then she felt something crack and she flinched at the sound. When she got to 30 once more, she gave two breaths and then checked for a pulse at his neck.

When she didn't find one, she continued with the cycle panting as she was exhausted. She wanted to rest and wait for help to arrive, but if she did that, Will might not stand a chance at coming back to life.

At that moment though the doors of the auditorium flew open and two paramedics were running down towards her. As they joined her on the stage she moved aside watching everything closely.

She saw them checking for a pulse and then the woman paramedic removed Will's shirt to reveal his sexy muscular chest. Quinn couldn't help but be turned on by the sight and she kind of wished his heart was in his groin so she could see that too.

As she watched them she saw them attaching pads to his chest and then after a minute his body jerked and seized, before it lay still again. She covered her mouth with her hand as she tried not to cry as the events finally sunk in and she realised that her teacher might be gone for good.

After a few seconds of talking words that confused Quinn, the paramedics shocked him again and Will's body jerked once more, then went still. Quinn felt a lone salty tear running down her cheek and she fought against the tears that were in her eyes.

The paramedics shocked Will once more and this time when his body jerked, he stayed still but the paramedic announced that he had a pulse. Quinn was over the moon with happiness, as they put her teacher on a stretcher and carried him up to the doors of the auditorium. Quinn followed behind and she realised she would have to tell Emma what had happened.

"Can I go with him?" Quinn asked.

"Sure," The woman paramedic replied.

"Okay thanks. I'll be back in a minute," Quinn told them.

She turned and ran as fast as she could in her heel's down the long never ending hallways towards the lunch room. When she got there she spotted Emma and ran over to her, as Emma just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Quinn?" Emma asked.

"Miss Pillsbury, you need to come with me. Mr Schue is getting taken to the hospital. His heart stopped and he wasn't breathing and I ha-" Quinn rambled.

"Let's go," Emma panicked

Emma was instantly up out of her chair, running out of the room with Quinn following behind. As Emma ran with Quinn to the entrance of the school they pushed through the crowds of students and went outside to see the paramedics were loading Will in to the back of the ambulance.

"Can we both go with him?" Emma asked.

"I'm sorry Miss, only one person is allowed," The man paramedic said.

"Well you go Miss P, you are his girlfriend," Quinn stated disappointed.

"Thank you Quinn," Emma smiled.

Emma jumped in to the back of the ambulance beside Will and took his hand in hers and the doors were shut before the flashing lights of blue and red went on and the sirens went off.

As Quinn watched the ambulance leave the school grounds and drive away, she felt a pain in her heart as she wished that she was Emma. As Emma had the one thing she wanted, and that was Will Schuester.

**Thanks for reading guys. I watched a Quinn and Will video on you tube recently and it really inspired me to write this. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
